


First Impressions

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [21]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy’s first meeting with Angel. The two come to a quick and visceral understanding of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response for an anonymous prompt from the “Just Another Shipper Meme”: Angel x Fem!Boss. 23. First Meeting. Now even though Remy and Angel never end up romantically involved, they do have a friendship that exists along some similar lines as the one she had with Johnny.

The gunfire died down dramatically though the screaming and moaning still echoed—those sounds died down more slowly. With the toe of her boot, Remy guided the chin of one groaning Luchadore upward so that she could examine his studded mask. The sound of a single shot returned the room to an eerie silence. Her footsteps resumed silently, as usual, as she strolled back toward the center of the room where the man they were there to see stood wearing an impressive scowl. 

Her steely eyes shot to Pierce’s first. “Well, that was invigorating, wasn’t it?”

Pierce just shook his head at her in that way that said  _you are so fucked up_. He had said it to her more than enough times that the words weren’t even necessary anymore. His crooked half smile would merely prompt her to respond in kind; both of them knew the standard reply as well.

She propped one foot on the edge of the makeshift ring in the center of the “casino” and tilted her head as she case a measuring glance over the wrestler.

“Sorry about your … uh—” she looked around the room again, for a moment and settled on the most honest choice “—shithole.”

“Boss!”

“What?”

“Tact,” Pierce muttered with a hint of strain.

When she looked up at Angel, Remy noticed the tick at the corner of the man’s mouth and the hint of a glint in his eye. “You don’t strike me as a man to mince words,” she surmised as she climbed up onto the mat and slipped her pistol back into the obvious holster strapped to her thigh. 

Angel just nodded.

“This place is a shithole; we could help you get it back on its feet. Killbane’s thugs are afraid you might be game to help us give him a headache, and I could use people that know this town.” Remy offered Angel her hand. “So what do you say?”

The large man loomed over her a moment. While McGinnis did tip her head back to hold his gaze, the relaxation in her body and the look on her face did not change one iota, even when he grabbed her hand firmly and gave it a tight squeeze. She smiled at him when she realized what he was aiming for with the tightening of his grip. He wanted to see her flinch. In a manner of speaking, she finally did—Remy decked him square in the jaw.

His head snapped back toward her with a serious look. Then the hint of a grin threatened to crack the stoic facade. He released her hand with a gruff laugh. “Sounds good.”

“I’ll call you in a day or two. In the mean time I’ll call some guys to … mop up Killbane’s boys.”

“Appreciated.”

Pierce fell into step with her as she strolled toward the door. “You always did have a fucked up way of making friends.”

“That wasn’t too bad. Hell, with Johnny it took a kick to the junk and a busted lip,” Remy explained deadpan, though she did smirk a bit when Washington let out a sympathetic groan.

“Glad you opted for a handshake with me.”

Remy turned and glanced up at him. “Don’t forget the gunplay.”

Pierce returned that maniacal grin of hers. “Never!”


End file.
